Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Verbena hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Baltuburgxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Baltuburgxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during 1998, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of verbena cultivars with a spreading and trailing habit, continuous flowering, excellent basal branching and dark green foliage.
The female or seed parent of xe2x80x98Baltuburgxe2x80x99 was the verbena variety xe2x80x98SUNVP-SUxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,311), which exhibits a vigorous trailing habit, scarlet flowers and medium green foliage. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Baltuburgxe2x80x99 was the proprietary verbena breeding selection PAS-984116, which exhibits a vigorous trailing habit, deep rose-red flowers and dark green foliage. xe2x80x98Baltuburgxe2x80x99 was selected in September 1999 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross and was initially designated 932.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar, by terminal tip cuttings, was carried out during 2000 and 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. Such asexual propagation has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits burgundy flowers;
(b) forms sharply lobed, dark green foliage;
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) exhibits a spreading and trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Balazdapixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,807). In side-by-side comparison, the new cultivar has fewer flowers per inflorescence and the flowers are more red than the flowers of xe2x80x98Balazdapixe2x80x99.